


Cloud 9 is just the beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jiyong, Zitao, Taemin, Yixing and Jeonghan get high and fuck. Taem is into weird things but so is Zitao. Jeonghan, Jiyong and Yixing are ready to fulfill all of their wishes.





	Cloud 9 is just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A late merry Christmas and pls take this story as a gift ㅠㅠAlso this started out as me teasing my friends by writing smut in our discord server but I Didn't Think It Through and now y'all get this. This is actually the reason I'm going to hell. Save me. There's a fuck ton of backstory to this that's in a different fic that isn't even published but all will make sense soon. Also most relationships aren't even tags in this so plz forgive me.

''Baby, turn around for me and suck me off, okay?''

He nods, because anything is perfect for release, and raises on his knees.

He turns around and unbuckles Yixing' belt, tugging the pants down and  leaving them half-way hanging on the thick thighs of Yixing.

Yixing pulls his underwear down and pushes the head of his cock toward Zitao's lips.

Zitao wraps his lips around Yixing's length and looks up.  The tall brunette sucks Yixing in like Yixing has asked him to.

Yixing grabs him by the back of his head and forces him down. Zitao tries his best to not choke, but Yixing pulls him off before something serious happens.

''Yixing ...'' he mutters. He wants Yixing in him, around him, but he's out of it. He feels cozy and he looks at Yixing with adoration, because Yixing is holding up so good, while he's on cloud 9 with nothing much.

The quiet moan of someone familiar echoes in the sunlit bedroom of some second-year, who lets people smoke in his room. He's aware of the eyes watching him and he makes a show of arching his back just a little, showing off his ass and back.

Zitao looks at his friends, Jiyong and Taemin, and barely remembers how they ended up there. He remembers doing the males make up and picking their clothes, but after that it's blank.

He feels like he's drunk, but Yixing pats his cheek and he opens his mouth once more. Now he can't focus, but he tries his best and Yixing helps him; cups his nape and fucks into his mouth while all Zitao can do is moan and hold onto Yixing's thighs.

Jiyong has his baby yellow polaroid in hand, taking pictures of Zitao every so often, when he feels like Zitao is looking so good. The room has a calm glow to it and Zitao forgets that he's supposed to help Yixing. Yixing forgives him though and suddenly he's on his back, Jiyong pointing the polaroid at him while cupping Taemin through his pants. The sight has Zitao moaning outloud.

Jiyong hands the polaroid over to Jeonghan, the second-year, whose room it isand who Zitao hadn't noticed, and pulls Taemin close to his chest, picks him up and sets him on the bed opposite of Zitao and Yixing . The quiet sound of a bottle clicking open is heard and Yixing warms up the lube on his fingers and then there's a finger slowly fucking him. Zitao moans, quietly because the room seems so quiet. Jeonghan takes a picture of him once Yixing pushes in another finger.

Zitao drags his fingers over the tattoo on Yixing chest, cherry blossoms and birds, because he just loves it when Yixing isn’t ashamed of it and shows it to everyone.

The fingers fucking into him are patient, let Zitao relax around them and suddenly it's so comforting. He wraps a lanky arm around Yixing  and fucks himself on the fingers in him.

Jeonghan takes pictures and Jiyong helps Taemin get off, cups his hand around the younger male and helps the hand down Taemin's pants move. Zitao yelps when Yixing suddenly pushes in without warning. 

Taemin's moans sound loud and clear from the other side of the room. Zitao does his best to look at them through teary eyes, but the need to have Yixing deeper in him takes over. Once Yixing is fully in, he stays like that.

The room grows hot and Zitao loves it. Jiyong groans and Zitao looks at him as Taemin swallows him down.

Zitao forgets what's going on and just lays back and enjoys the moment. He looks at Jeonghan and smiles lazily as he takes a picture.

Jeonghan slowly crawls over to Taemin and Jiyong, sets down the Polaroid and kisses the two of them on their cheeks. "My pretty, pretty boys. You look so good like this."

Jeonghan slides his hand down Taemin's body and Taemin stops for a second to moan.

Zitao makes grabby hands towards all three of them and whines. Yixing lifts him up, but doesn't pull out. Zitao shivers at the feeling, but let's Yixing carry him over to the trio on the slightly smaller bed.

Jeonghan turns Zitao around on to his knees and kisses him, sweetly and softly. Yixing thrusts his hips and Zitao moans, there are tears in his eyes. He's starting to sober up and everything feels even better. 

"XingXing... Feels good, so good... hnn!" Jiyong pulls Jeonghan away from Zitao and pulls the blonde in for a kiss. Taemin is under him and Jiyong coaxes him off, turns Taemin around and Zitao whines. Taemin presses a kiss to the corner if his lips and suddenly there's cum and spit dripping between their chests.

Zitao laps up what he can greedily and once he's done with Taemin's mouth, he moves down his chest. Jeonghan wrapps his hands around both Zitao and Taemin and suddenly Taemin bends over above him, while Zitao laps up the cum and spit on Taemin's stomach.

Zitao can see Jiyong's fingers thrusting into Taemin and he moans, Yixing thrusts into him and Zitao groans.

"XingXing... Jiyong... Please-haa.. I want-" Taemin kisses him again and it's more spit and tongue than anything.

"You're so tight, Taozi.."

Yixing builds up his the speed of his thrusts and Zitao quickly wraps his arms around Taemin's neck. "Careful, careful..." Jeonghan mutters between them and Taemin whines, because while Jeonghan has his fingers around their lengths, he's not moving.

Jeonghan slowly licks up the cum and spit on Zitao's chest, Yixing plays with his nipples and Zitao moans. "J-Jeonghan.. Please, please, please, please, I wanna cum, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna-" Taemin let's out a cry when Jeonghan squeezes around his base and stops his orgasm. "You're not the only one, baby." Jeonghan growls and Taemin whines high and needy, begs Zitao with his eyes. 

"Jeonghan, Jeonghan, please, please I-We wanna cum, please let us cum, it hurts. Please, please, please, please." Zitao begs and Jeonghan eases off on the grip around their bases and starts tugging on their lengths. Zitao sees Taemin's length twitch once, twice. He feels Taemin fall onto him and the ropes of cum on his stomach drip down on the blanket.

He cums minutes later, and both Taemin and he pant as they wait for Yixing to finish.

Yixing grinds into his ass twice and Zitao feels the cum get fucked back into him as Yixing picks up his speed again. Jeonghan slowly pulls Yixing off his back when Yixing stops and Zitao keens when he feels the younger man’s tongue fuck into him. Jeonghan laps up the cum in him and Yixing kisses Jiyong, Zitao can hear their teeth clack. Taemin cups his jaw with both hands and pulls him in for a kiss.

Taemin bends down, laps up what cum he can get on Zitao’s stomach and kisses him and both can hear Jiyong and Yixing groan in appreciation. Jiyong moves away from Taemin’s back and Jeonghan pushes the two of them forward, until Taemin lays on his back and Zitao’s on him. They’re breathless, but they keep kissing, interrupted only by Zitao’s moans as Jeonghan fucks him with his tongue.

All five of them know that Zitao’s already too tired to stay awake, but no one cares as they settle in a cuddle pile and as Jeonghan brings the bong closer to them. They laze around in the setting sun, spent and tired and floating, Zitao quietly muttering some of the lyrics he’s been writing for producing class and Jeonghan humming along

**Author's Note:**

> also feed me comments i need affection to write more+im writing as much as i can because winter break and stress bye


End file.
